


Fantôme

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [40]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But no, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Friendship, I like it, I'm not sorry for this bullshit, Nakamaship, Other, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, WTF, casual life, ghost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Quelqu'un fait disparaitre les bouteilles d'alcools de la réserve. Mais qui ?
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Fantôme

Quand quelque chose changeait de place ou disparaissait, les accusations allaient en escalade.

(Quand on parlait de nourriture, tout le monde se tournait vers Luffy qui regardait bien trop souvent ailleurs pour essayer de mentir) (spoiler : ça marchait pas, il était trop mauvais pour ça). 

Mais quand c’était pour d’autres choses, comme un jouet de Chopper tombé ou une vaisselle cassée, Luffy était rapidement dédouané par son incapacité à mentir. Et c’était donc l’heure des accusations non fondées sur quoique ce soit pendant un certain nombre de temps, des fois des heures, avant qu’ils ne trouvent qui avait fait quoi. 

« Mais bordel c’est pas compliqué d’avouer stupide algue ! Y a que toi pour piquer de l’alcool dans la réserve ! »

« Mais j’t’ai rien pris bordel ! J’étais à la vigie avec Brook ! »

« Je peux confirmer Sanji-san. » s’exclama le squelette « Nous méditons quand tu as hurlé au rassemblement. »

La moue du blond était toujours pas convaincue mais Nami comprenait le sentiment. C’était la troisième fois cette semaine que de l’alcool disparaissait sans que ce soit Zoro ou elle, et encore elle en prenait très peu souvent. Donc cette disparition n’avait aucun sens.

Vraiment aucun sens. 

« On a peut-être un fantôme sur le bateau. » déclara Robin d’un ton plat, faisant immédiatement peur à Usopp et Chopper, sous les mines dépitées du sabreur et de Franky.

« On mettra un escargophone caméra dans la réserve ce soir et on verra bien. » annonça-t-elle en soupirant. Achevant ainsi la réunion.

Est-ce que tout le monde fut surpris de voir le lendemain que c’était en fait Usopp qui jetait les bouteilles par dessus bord durant une crise de somnambulisme ? Oui.

Nami le plaignait. Parce qu’à partir de maintenant il avait le blond sur le dos qui avait décrétait qu’il finirait attaché au lit pour les dix nuits suivantes.


End file.
